


Heir to the Alpha - The Prince and the King

by Tempest_Novastorm



Series: Heir to the Alpha [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Dragons, F/M, Hiccup is a King, I'm Bad At Tagging, King - Freeform, King Hiccup, Leif Rabec - Freeform, Not your typical story, Original Characters - Freeform, Royal Hiccup, adding as i go along, how to train your dragon, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-06-23 02:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19687918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempest_Novastorm/pseuds/Tempest_Novastorm
Summary: Sequel to Heir to the Alpha - The Queen and the Flame.Threats are looming, Astrid has a way to contact Hiccup, Hiccup is thriving, and the dragons are following him. The great white dragon has heard of him and has yet to deem him a threat or not. When several threats force Hiccup to fight, unexpected events occur. Will the dragons still follow him even if he is weak then?Also, I'm really bad at tagging.Hope you guys enjoy this fic!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yay! Its' here! Heir to the Alpha - The Prince and the King!!! - well, the prologue is. :)
> 
> On another note, Raised by Dragons, How to Train A Whispering Death, and a Harry Potter fanfic (The name has yet to be decided) are the fics I'm going to be working on whilst also doing HTTA (Heir to the Alpha short form). HTTA one shot collections to be uploaded, feel free to give me ideas for random one-shots
> 
> Before we start, I actually have a question. How did you guys come across this fic? I have been thinking of this question when I started the second book :)

XoXoXoX

The man's blue eyes glowed faintly in the dark as his mouth opened. Out came a few verses that left Gothi stumped.

"The Prince is here,

The end is near.

The world will fall,

Chaos to all.

The King will now choose,

This decision they will use.

New worlds arising,

To the eyes of the upcoming.

Emerald green and icy blue,

Soon to reunite,

Soon to rule."

The glowing blue eyes faded away as it revealed calm blue once more. Looking towards the right, he saw his old friend Gothi staring at him, a half confused half amused expression on her face.

"What's wrong?"

'Nothing, just that the end is beginning.' came the scribbled words on the ground with Gothi's staff.

The man raised an eyebrow before turning his gaze back to the slowly setting sun.

**XoXoXoX**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A heads up, I will not be updating until the middle of the second week of July, I am away on a trip :)
> 
> I shall, however, continue writing during that time period, because I WILL NEVER EVER EVER FALL OFF MY WRITING SCHEDULE AGAIN. HA. TAKE THAT, OTHER FICS - no I still have to do them, but TAKE THAT!
> 
> Till next chapter,
> 
> Tempest out!


	2. Annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup is working on a project... but Toothless, being the adorable being he is, decides to annoy Hiccup a bit... resulting in interesting developments in their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Huh… (inserts nervous laughter)… So currently as of writing I am on a flight from Vietnam back to Hong Kong – yes, that’s where I live. During my flight TO Vietnam, I realized that I forgot to bring my plan for The Prince and the king with me. What a failure. So for the following two chapters you can treat it as the opening to the Prince and the King, OR you can treat it as a one-shot. I apologize for the shortness of these chapters.

**_::Dragonese::_ **

"Human speech"

_Thoughts_

**XoXoXoX**

'Clang! Clang!'

The sound of pounding metal resonated the area.

'Murrrrrrrrrrr' Toothless growled, stalking around the forge for Hiccup's attention.

**_::Hiccccccuuppppp lets go flyingggggg, come onnnnnnn::_ **

"Toothless, I heard you the last 20 times, just lemme finish this first, k? Won't take more than 5 minutes."

**_::And I heard you the last 20 times! You keep saying 5 minutes, but it's been a hour! Come on!::_ **

"Toothless, you big baby boo, go play with Stormfly for a while."

**_::Cool boys don't play! They hang!::_** Toothless puffed out his chest in pride, looking at Hiccup smugly.

"Big baby boo, if you don't want to play, go sit in the time-out corner until I finish this."

**_::Which time-out corner? Also, I'M NOT A BIG BABY BOO!::_** Toothless huffed once more but tilted his head to indicate his question.

"Are too."

**_::Are not.::_ **

"Are too."

**_::Are not!::_ **

"The one in the arena, and yes, you're actually right. You're not a big baby boo. You're a GIGANTIC BABY BOO, even if it will cost me the alliteration in the name."

Toothless chose to ignore the comment.

"The dome arena, Toothless, go sit time-out in the corner."

**_::What? Why!::_ **

"For arguing that you are not a big baby boo. Remember last time you did this? I said the next time you did it you'd have to sit time-out. No flying until I finish."

Now Hiccup was 10 minutes behind his work because of the adorableness he finds in Toothless as he drags himself to time-out, wings sagging behind him.

The young forest eyed dragon trainer needs to finish his project NOW, before-

**_::HEY! DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID?? HUH?? TELLING ME TO GO TO THE TIME OUT CORNER WHEN A DOME DOES NOT HAVE A CORNER AT ALL??? HUH?? OHHHH YOU'RE SOOO IN FOR IT, HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD!!!::_** A loud roar came, before a black mass chased after the running Hiccup, project abandoned.

If 5 years of friendship isn't enough to give them an ever-lasting bond, their friendship just deepened after that incident.

**XoXoXoX**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'm sorry this chapter was short :(
> 
> Raised by Dragons, How to Train Your Whispering Death and 2 Harry Potter stories chapter 1 soon to be posted.
> 
> Thank you for following the development of Heir to the Alpha - The Prince and the King.
> 
> Till next chapter,
> 
> Tempest out!


	3. Happy Halloween!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, Happy Halloween! Due to time zones I'm not sure if each individual reader has celebration done already- maybe it is 1st of November when you read this. Nevertheless, I wanted to make a... should we say one-shot in this chaptered series?
> 
> This chapter does not follow the plot of the current ongoing chapters, it's a little one-shot after all.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this special Halloween treat!
> 
> (Sorry if the formatting looks a bit weird- I couldn't find a way to change it, sorry for the inconvenience)

“HARRGHHHHHHH!!!!!”

A pumpkin split in half as the heavy blade of an axe slammed down upon it.

“Astrid, dear, you don’t bring your fury and wrath to pumpkin carving. Pumpkin carving is an intricate art and-“

“DON’T TELL ME HOW TO CARVE A PUMPKIN, HICCUP!”

“No, but the thing is right, pumpkin carving an intricate- “

“INTRICATE ART MY ASS!” Another pumpkin split in half, it’s orangey substance splattering everywhere.

**_::What is it even with pumpkins and humans?::_** Toothless eyed his human friends while gnawing on a pumpkin between his paws.

**_::No idea. Now give me the orange ball, Toothless::_** Stormfly tried to swipe the pumpkin out of Toothless’ grasping paws, but Toothless turned around and the wing hit his ear flaps instead.

**_::Ow. And no. This is MY pumpkin. Go grow your own.::_**

“ASTRID! NO! Ughhhhh – put – that - no – Astrid – put that axe down!!!” Hiccup made a grab for Astrid’s axe, launching himself at Astrid.

“LET GO OF ME!!!”

“Will you let me show you how pumpkin carving is done if I let you go???”

Silence.

“FINE!” Astrid rolled her eyes. “FINE, FINE, FINE! YOU CAN SHOW ME YOUR STUPID INTRICATE ART OR WHATEVER- NOW LET ME GO AND GIVE ME BACK MY AXE!”

And Hiccup did. For the next few hours, Astrid frustrated over pumpkins, getting little cuts and carving weird designs onto the face of the pumpkin –she even tried to make a training dummy out of the pumpkin. All the way, Hiccup held her hand, guiding her, until towards the evening, where an elated shout of joy echoed through the Edge. Astrid had successfully carved a pumpkin.

**_ ~ 3 DAYS LATER ~ _ **

“HICCUP! HICCUP, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!” Astrid yelled from the ground floor of Hiccup’s house, effectively waking him up.

“What? WHAT? Are we under attack?”

“No! Hiccup, come look at this?”

The two jogged along the road to Ruffnut and Tuffnut’s boar pit. It was filled with loads and loads of…

Huh. Carved pumpkins – each with a different facial expression.

“TADA!”

“Tada?”

“Tada! What do you think? I took that lesson to the heart! I spent hours on these – do you like it?”

“I – uhhhhh… oh what have I done…” Hiccup facepalmed himself as Astrid skipped – yes, SKIPPED – around the pit.

Somewhere in the near distant future, the Dragon Hunters would attack. And they would find themselves being pelted with orange faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this chapter have enough fluff? Does it not? Oh don't worry, non-satisfied people- there shall be more coming soon in the near future...
> 
> Apologies for not having updated in so long- I have the next few chapters written in my notebook by hand, since I am in lessons sometimes and cannot use my computer (laptop). After I type them up I'll be sure to post them ASAP. I'm glad and proud to say that I'm back on schedule for this fic after having not updated for so long :)


End file.
